Weight loss is achieved with a net increase in calories spent relative to calories consumed. Increased caloric spend is primarily achieved through increased physical activity, while decreased caloric consumption is primarily achieved by reducing food consumption. Reduced energy intake (i.e. food) combined with increased energy expenditure is an effective weight-loss strategy. Each of these strategies will independently contribute to weight loss; however, each may also be associated with increased stress or anxiety, which is not conducive to weight loss. Dieting, in particular, has been associated with depressed mood and, in some such cases, mood-improving agents (such as antidepressants) are useful as weight control agents.
Weight control products seek to aid weight loss (or weight maintenance) and operate through one or more modes such as appetite suppression, increasing thermogenesis, inhibiting lipogenesis, and by reducing caloric input by blocking absorption of various macromolecules such as either fats or carbohydrates. Various dietary supplements may be used to aid or support weight loss. Dietary supplements may be used with the primary goal of directly promoting appetite suppression, increasing thermogenesis, inhibiting lipogenesis, or by blocking carbohydrate or fat absorption. Alternatively, dietary supplements may be employed to improve physical exercise as a less direct means to control body weight by way of increasing calories expended.
A common ingredient used in products for improving exercise performance and for promoting weight loss or maintenance is caffeine. However, the use of caffeine is sometimes associated with negative effects despite the benefits. Exercise as well, despite potential profound benefits does carry some possible negative effects such as injury, (temporarily) increased fatigue, and (temporarily) increased stress. The potential negative effects of dieting and/or exercise in terms of stress and mood may be increased by caffeine use.
Accordingly, there is a need for nutritional supplements that improve exercise performance and promote weight loss or maintenance. Particularly in supplements that contain caffeine.